Fichier:The Disney Castle - LEGO - 71040 Designer Video
Description Ages 16 . 4,080 pieces. US $349.99 - CA $399.99 - DE 349.99€ - UK £289.99 - DK 2999.00 DKK *Euro pricing varies by country. Please visit shop.LEGO.com for regional pricing. Welcome to the magical Disney Castle! Bring the magical world of Disney to your home with The Disney Castle. This highly detailed LEGO® model with over 4,000 pieces offers a rewarding build and play experience, and comes with an array of exciting Disney-themed features and functions. The intricately detailed facade and towers replicate the iconic Walt Disney World® Resort Cinderella Castle, and each accessible castle room includes special features inspired by some of Disney's greatest animated feature films, providing endless play possibilities with the included minifigures: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck and Tinker Bell, or other characters from your collection. •Includes 5 minifigures: Mickey Mouse with a tuxedo, Minnie Mouse with red dress, Donald Duck with classic outfit, Daisy Duck with pink skirt, lavender colored shoes and a bow, and Tinker Bell with wig element, skirt, wings and a magic wand. •The Disney Castle features a detailed facade with a stone bridge, clock, wide arched entrance, ornate balconies, spired towers, plus a four-story main building and a five-story, golden-spired main tower, both containing rooms with assorted Disney-inspired features and elements. •Castle main building first floor features the main hall with large arched doorway, mosaic floor tiling, ornate chandelier, suits of armor, shield-decorated walls, grandfather clock, floor-standing vase with buildable flower elements, magic carpet and a golden lamp. •Castle main building second-floor room features buildable dark-blue curtains with curtain pole, ornate buildable candelabra and rose, and glass case elements. •Castle main building third-floor room features a chest with book of spells, mop and bucket elements, and access to the main tower second-floor room. •Castle main building fourth-floor bedroom features a detailed bed with decorative golden headboard elements. •Main tower first-floor kitchen features a large redbrick-patterned stove, workbench, buildable broom and pumpkin, plus pots, pans and assorted kitchen and food elements. •Main tower second-floor room includes a spinning wheel and access to the castle main building third-floor room. •Main tower third-floor room features a chest containing brush, scissor and lock of black hair elements, plus a balcony with 2 stud shooters for a firework-display function. •Main tower fourth-floor room features a golden mirror, plus red apple and glass vase elements. •Main tower fifth-floor room features a window bench and an arched window. •Also includes 2 frogs and a golden crown element. •Remove part of the roof section to discover the glass slipper element and fairy-tale book element with printed cover. •Launch the fireworks and let the magic begin! •Combine with other LEGO® minifigure characters for endless adventures! •This set offers an age-appropriate building experience for ages 12 and over. •This set includes over 4,000 LEGO® pieces. •The Disney Castle measures over 29” (74cm) high, 17” (44cm) wide and 12” (31cm) deep. Available for sale directly through LEGO® beginning September 1, 2016 via shop.LEGO.com, LEGO® Stores or via phone Catégorie:Vidéos Disney